


The Bakery Owner

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Imagines, percy jackson imagine, percyjacksonimagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Percy Jackson x ReaderWord Count: 755Warning: SwearingSummary: The reader falls for a regular that visits her bakery.
Kudos: 4





	The Bakery Owner

The familiar sound of chatter filled your ears the minute you stepped through the threshold of your bakery. “Good morning, Ms. Y/L/N.” One of the bakers greeted, once they saw you walk in through the door.

Smiling you greeted them back. “Goodmorning Mr. Galigar.”

“Ms. Connor is not in a good mood.”

Frowning you nodded. “Thank you.”

Walking into the office you shared with your business partner, you could hear her let out a frustrated sigh.

Chuckling you leaned against the doorframe, crossing your arms. “That bad already huh?”

Whipping around in the swivel chair, your eyes widened at the sudden motion. “You have no idea!” She shrieked.

Sighing, you closed the door after you walked in. “What’s the problem? Let’s work through it….”

————————————–

Hours passed by, as you worked together at what stressed your partner out. 

“See.” You spoke standing. “Two minds are better than one.”

Letting out a deep breath she agreed. “Yeah.”

“Can I interest you in a pastry?” You asked smiling, tilting your head slightly. Looking at your watch to gaze at the time. “I do believe, it is time for a break.”

Grinning she nodded in agreement, leading you through the pastry kitchen. As you went through, you gazed at each of the employees, greeting them and offering some small talk with them as you went by.

Reaching the front, Katie grabbed your favorite pastry as she grabbed her favorite pastry. She let out a huff as you walked to a booth to sit at. “I don’t know why they hate me.”

“Who?” You questioned gazing at her over the pastry. 

Huffing again, she vaguely gestured. “The employees!”

You chuckled softly. “Well,” You spoke. “You could start by treating them as people.” 

“I do!”

You hummed. “I beg to differ.”

“What do you mean?” She questioned. “I’m just as friendly as you are!”

Shaking your head slightly, you bit into your pastry. “Katie.” You started. “Well, you can start by greeting them in the mornings.”

Letting out a defeated sigh she nodded. “You’re right.” 

Staring out of the nearby window, you pondered a thought. “The weather is nice out today.” You spoke testing the waters.

“Yeah it is.” Katie nodded glancing at you. “What’re you getting at Y/L/N?” She teased.

“If…If we’re not too busy,” You hesitated. “We should close early and let the employees enjoy it.”

“Okay.” 

Furrowing your eyebrows together in confusion, you gazed at her. “Okay?”

Nodding she repeated herself. “Okay.”

You were half expecting her to flip her wig and but up a hell of a fight against it.

“Oh!” She exclaimed quietly. “Your regular is here.” She winked.

Frowning, you dropped your gaze to the table.

“Here,” She spoke getting up. “You can take my spot, I’m about to leave anyway.”

You were in your own mind, not processing what she had said.

“Hello Y/N.” A husky voice sounded in front of you.

Butterflies fluttered in your stomach at the sound of his familiar voice.

“Percy?” You asked. “What’re you doing here?”

“What?” He teased with a grin. “I’m not allowed to stop by and visit a friend?”

“No!” You replied. “I…I mean yes!”

He chuckled. It was a sound you wanted to hear forever, if time allowed. 

“I know what you mean, I’m just fucking with you.” He joked.

Nodding wordlessly, you resumed your gaze to the window. 

“So.” He spoke, his voice sounding timid. “I overheard you talking with Katie about closing early today.”

Percy had visited the Bakery so often, he was on a first name basis with the employees and your business partner. They often tried to tell you, he came to visit you. Rejecting the idea, you would counter that he came around to visit everyone in the bakery.

Grinning, y/e/c locked with his ocean blue eyes. “Y-Yes.” You sighed. “Hopefully.” 

“Well,” He stated still grinning, “If you do..”

“Y/N!” Katie yelled, bursting through the door that led to the back. Her eyebrows were furrowed in either confusion or fear. “911!” 

“Sorry, Percy.” You frowned with a saddened sigh.

“Of course.” He spoke. “I understand. Perks of being the boss.” He teased.

Tilting your head slightly you smiled. “Something like that.”

Standing up, you began heading for the back. Turning around quickly, you gazed at Percy.

“Hey, Percy?”

“Y-Yeah?” He stuttered.

“Want to see a movie tonight?” You hesitated. “Around Eight? The theater downtown?”

For the second time since you met him, he smiled from ear to ear practically beaming. “I’ll be there.”

Nodding you grinned. “It’s a date.”


End file.
